


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by wizardingtributeofhades



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardingtributeofhades/pseuds/wizardingtributeofhades
Summary: Valentine's Day hits Hawkins High





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

                “Mike… Where are we going?” Senior year at Hawkins High had been the quietest any member of the Party could remember and yet Will’s heart was pounding in his chest. Music drifted quietly down the halls of the school, just barely heard over the sounds off all the students packed into the gym.

                “We’re almost there, just trust me.” Mike’s hand was closed tight around his and he so desperately wished it wasn’t so sweaty, wished he could pull his hand away and dry it off before taking Mike’s back in his but he was afraid it would break whatever spell had fallen over them. The Party had been acting off all week but Will kept brushing it under the rug, dances always made them crazy. Dustin nearly had an aneurysm when Will mentioned skipping.

                “Ok.” Mike turned to him, stopping just outside of Mrs. Knope’s class. On the other side of the school the kids were dancing away and judging by the smell of the punch a bunch were getting drunk and Mike brought him to their science class.

                “Did you forget your book or something?”

                “No, just… Close your eyes ok?” Mike looked nervous, worrying his bottom lip.

                “Mike, is everything ok?”

                “Yes. I promise I just need you to close your eyes and trust me. Please…” Will immediately closed his eyes, squeezing Mike’s hand tightly. “Ok, just one second.” He could feel Mike fumbling around one handed but he could hear the door swing open, and then Mike was pulling him in. “Just wait.” Mike’s hand left his and Will waited, quickly wiping the sweat from his hands against his pants.

                Will jumped when the music started, eyes still closed. “Mike...?”

                “Ok. Open.” Mike was standing in front of him, hundreds of lights twinkling above them. His breath caught in his chest and he spun slowly, looking from the lights to the way all the desks were moved out of the way, the two of them standing in the middle of the room. Queen was singing through a small radio on the teacher’s desk, flowers were everywhere, strewn over the desks and the floor. “Mike…”

                “Is-is this ok?”  
                “Mike.” Will spun back to face him. “Mike what is this?”

                “Will I- I don’t really know how to say this. Remember when we visiting Nancy and Jonathon in New York. And her roommate Rebecca, she was dating a girl, but she still liked guys too? I never knew you could like both and I realized I did. I loved El,” Will felt his face fall and Mike seemed to panic, talking faster. “Shit! No Will. I loved her. Loved. Past tense. I thought since I loved her that was it. Girls only. But then I started to think. Everything I felt for El, the butterflies, wanting to kiss her and hold her and other stuff…” His cheeks were red but Mike plowed on. “I realized she wasn’t the only one I thought about like that. I realized every time you smiled at me I got butterflies. Every time we were the last two awake at the sleepover, pressed against each other on the couch I wanted to kiss you.”  

                Tears pricked at the corner of Will’s eyes, the music barely audible over the sound of his heart racing. “Will. Please say something.” He could tell Mike was scared but he couldn’t say anything, far too overwhelmed. He stepped closer, grabbing Mike’s hands in his. Mike was beautiful, from his the freckles that dotted his face, his sharp cheekbones and smooth skin but the only bit Will could seem to focus on was his lips.     

                “Will?” Seeing his lips move broke Will’s trance and he leaned in, pressing his lips to Mike’s. The pair stood there, frozen together, lips locked. Will pulled back just a second, looking at Mike to make sure it was real before leaning back in, the second kiss far more passionate then the first, their lips moving against one another.

                He couldn’t say how long the second kiss lasted, or the third or the forth but suddenly Atlantic Starr was singing Secret Lovers and both boys started laughing. Mike’s hands fell to his hips, thumbs rubbing against him and Will’s arms looped around his neck as they swayed to the music. “I love you.”

                The words just fell out before he could stop them. Mike froze, staring at Will eyes wide. “You-you love me?” Will had lived most of his live hiding his feelings in one way or another but now he didn’t see why he should bother now. Cheeks red Will nodded, saying it again. “I-I think I love you too.”


End file.
